


Saying Goodbye

by MosImagination



Category: Odd Thomas (2013), Odd Thomas Series - Dean Koontz, Original Work, Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Mourning, Short Stories, happy endings, im in mourning, letting go, rip Anton Yelchin, saying goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosImagination/pseuds/MosImagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are three very short stories I have written to help myself and maybe others let go of Anton Yelchin who died today in such a terrible accident. If you need a simple written fic to maybe help you say goodbye, then please read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leaving the Enterprise

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna read about what happened I believe this link will answer your questions. 
> 
> http://www.bbc.co.uk/news/amp/36572649

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Checkov says goodbye.

Checkov smiled happily as he stood tall on the bridge of the craft. 

He didn't speak. He simply looked around and sighed heavily. It would be the last time...the last time. It shouldn't have been the last time, but very simply it would have to be. 

Checkov looke to Kurt and Spock. He gave them a proud nod before he turned and took his leave. He was saddened, but the good things sometimes must come to an end. 

He walked though the halls of the enterprise, his eyes scanning and whispering off sweet memories. 

He smiled brighter as he came to the exit. 

It was time. 

He turned his head once more, watching how no one seemed to mind his sudden walking off. 

He smiled, his white teeth showing before he took the step out the door. The white light cradled him perfectly.


	2. A happy Odd Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My favorite movie and book series.  
> In Anton's memory. I give Thomas and stormy a wonderful life together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you have any comments of mourning.

Thomas looked around the mall in pure fear, where was his stormy? Was she okay? Was he okay? 

He checked himself over in quick fear before coming to the acceptance that he was just fine. 

He looked towards the ice cream shop that his love worked at. He then bolted over, heart racing helplessly. 

He moved quickly till he got to the counter, there was glass shattered all over. He hopped over the counter to fin his beautiful stormy curled up on herself. 

"S-stormy..?" He whispered brokenly and kneeled down. He reached to her and slowly scooped her up. 

Her eyes opened and she smiled, gripping to Thomas. "Odd..." She murmured and made sure he wouldn't let her go. 

Thomas looked her over carefully and smiled. "We both made it...." He sighed out calmly. 

Stormy laughed an kissed him softly before resting her head into his neck. "I hope that means we will get narrow then. You know, dealing with ghosts...and dealing with people on shooting crazes is something I'd love to deal with till my death. But only with you." 

Thomas grinned, "damn stormy...you are truly the one I have been needing to have all my life...I can't see myself without you..." He whispered and helped her up. 

Ambulances could be heard, police officers came to help stormy and Thomas. 

 

They both survived. And that fall they got married. For an Odd couple, they were endlessly happy.


	3. A sweet Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have never written one of these. But I thought we could all live out our goodbye to him through it. It's in a way closure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last writing I will post.

Anton held you close carefully. He smiled and hugged you closer. 

He felt lost for having to see you and many others so quickly, and in such a harsh and tragic way. 

You stare helplessly into his eyes. 

"Anton...you can't do this to me...to us..." You whisper and he just closes his eyes. 

"I'll always be here for you guys...I will always be in your movies, shows, and most importantly your hearts. Please. Remember me in happiness and in a good light. I will remember each one of you.." 

His words hit you, and you cry openly. It was hard to accept loosing him, but in life we must loose to gain. 

He just smiled and kissed you're forehead.

"Promise me (y/n/h), that you will smile every time you see me in your favorite movie or show."   
He spoke sweetly to you. Knowing you were hurting. 

You stand taller and nod to him, "I promise Anton. I love you. Be safe up there..." You watch him smile and sigh. 

"I'll be safe up there and watching over each one of you." He whispered then turned around. 

He looked off to the distance before taking a step and leaving you alone. 

You give a small smile, knowing that he will always be special to you and many others. 

RIP Anton, June 19, 2016

**Author's Note:**

> We can all make it through this together.


End file.
